Destined Love
by silverspirit737
Summary: PUT ON HOLD.Kaoru is married to Sano and has a kid, and life is good. But what happens if she is pulled away and is thrown at a certain redhead? She must have his child to save his reality. Will she find love? Could she let go of her family?
1. Dream of a RedHaired Stranger

Okay so this story has been buggin' me for about a month. I decided to get it over with and get on with the writing. So here it is. Ta Da! Well anyway Tomorrow is my Birthday so I decided to post a new story. So, um, yeah. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
_Hair like Raven's wings and eyes like the pure waters of the sea. She shall meet the man with eyes like amethysts and hair like fire.  
  
A savior shall be born from these heroes. He will be born in the Last City.  
  
His life will be harder than any other. The fate of all living things will rest on his shoulders_.  
  
The cool night air was refreshing. Kaoru was standing on the porch of her house looking out to the ocean. Her house was beautiful, a two storey house with five bedrooms and two balconies. Outside the house was breathtaking, with a perfect ocean view you could see from the living room.  
  
It was her dream house; she had worked hard for years to purchase it. Kaoru felt like her life was finally coming together. Her job as a lawyer was at its peak, her husband's book was the number one seller. She had married her high school sweetheart and their son was bright. She sighed.  
  
Strong arms wrapped themselves around her from behind, and a deep voice said in her ear. "Sanoji is in bed and the night is ours."  
  
She giggled helplessly and turned around to face her husband. His brown hair and warm the chocolate brown eyes she fell in love with. "Sano! You have a very bad mind."  
  
"Yeah I know." He gave her a toothy grin. Then got close to her ear again and whispered huskily, "But you never seem to mind."  
  
Kaoru put her arms around his neck pulling herself up to his height, Sano's hands slipped to her hips. She kissed him hard and he gave just as much back. They finally pulled away for a breath and Kaoru buried her head in his chest and said, "I love you, Sanosuke."  
  
"I love you, too." He picked her up wedding style, "And that's why I absolutely have to give you a treat."  
  
"Sano!" Kaoru exclaimed, then thought about it, "What if Sanoji wakes up?"  
  
"MOM!" Came the small muffled cry from upstairs as if on cue.  
  
"Damn!" Sano put Kaoru down. "I think you jinxed it." He teased.  
  
She walked upstairs to her son's room. "What is it dear?"  
  
The three year old looked up at her from his oversized bed. "I had a-a a nightmare."  
  
"Oh, my baby!" Kaoru cried over exaggerated. She ran to her little brown-black haired child lifted him out of the covers. Kaoru swung him around till she got dizzy, then laid him back down on the bed and blew in his stomach. He laughed hard , "Now I think its time you went to sleep."  
  
He stopped laughing and his face got pale. She saw how scared he was and tried to assure him, she brought him close "It's gonna be okay. Shhh, its okay look I promise no nightmares can hurt you okay?"  
  
His head was in her belly and he just shook his head.  
  
Now she was getting worried. "What happened in your dream?"  
  
His sapphire eyes locked on her own blue eyes. "You left."  
  
She froze, what could make him think she was going to leave? "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry. I love you and your father very much." She kissed him on the head stiffly.  
  
She walked to her own room. Sano was working on a new book on the computer in a room connected to their bedroom. "What was the matter?"  
  
"What? Oh, nothing."  
  
She laid down on her bed and started to doze. She felt Sano lie down next to her and instantly she fell asleep.  
  
_There was a man with flaming red hair and soft violet eyes standing in front of her. He smiled at her.  
  
She could hear a woman's voice, "This is the one. She is the one to fulfill the prophecy."  
  
The red haired man reached out his hand and cupped her cheek with it.  
  
_Kaoru shot up in bed, panting. She brought her hand up to her cheek. 'It felt so real. I could feel his hand on my cheek.'  
  
Kaoru looked at the clock it was 6:00. She decided to get ready for work and think more about what happened later.  
  
She took a shower and dressed. When she came back Sano was still in bed sleeping. 'lazy bum. Though I guess as a writer he doesn't have to worry about much.' She thought to herself and left for work.

Okay that's it for the first chapter. I already have the second chapter out so it won't be long. I'm barely working on the third but I decided to put the chapter out for my birthday.  
  
I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Different Worlds

Hey! Well here's the second chapter. I have it on time as promised. Okay I don't know about rating stories so lets just say this story is a very bad PG13 or a very clean R. Does that make sense? Well I hope you like it anyways.

Chapter 2: Different worlds.

Kaoru couldn't forget about the red haired man in her dreams. Who was he? And why did that voice say she was the one? The one for what?

All day questions buzzed through her mind. Sano had decided he would cook because she looked tired, though by the look he had on his face he didn't want to suffer her cooking.

"Are you okay? You've been kinda out of it since Sanoji had that nightmare." Sano came up to her and massaged her neck.

"Yeah I'm fine. Have you had any weird dreams lately?" Kaoru asked.

"Now that you mention it... oh never mind."

"What? What is it?" Kaoru said earnestly turning around stopping the neck massage.

"Well, okay here's how it starts, Sanoji and I are in a room, and at first you were there too, but then you left. I don't know it was weird. In the dream I knew you wouldn't come back. I could feel it." His warm brown eyes emotional.

One of her co-workers had told her that sometimes dreams could tell the future, or symbolize something. If that was true, what would make her want to leave her family? She loved them so much it hurt just thinking about leaving.

She tucked Sanoji into bed and went to her own. Could the dreams be preparing her loved ones for what was to come? Her eyes drooped.

_The woman's voice spoke again. "She must come now. She is the close to our world. Call her now."_

_A man's voice spoke questioningly. "Are you sure, Colekta?"_

"_Our world cannot take much more we should not have even wasted this much time. _

_Krakten, the man is ready. Though he knows not what is expected of him. She must be called. The rest will happen by prophecy."_

"_Okay." Krakten's voice rung out like a thousand bells. Both voices started to chant. _

_Kaoru could feel what was happening when they did so. _

_It felt like her bones were being lifted out of her skin._

Kaoru awoke not in her bed but on soft green grass. There was a clear pond nearby with fat silver-bottomed fish swimming in it. The trees hung lazily over the water. The trunks were dark, almost black. Different colored flowers blossomed from almost every tree, pink, blue, purple, everything. There was one tree with fruit so ripe that it looked like a simple touch could burst it.

"Where am I?" Kaoru asked to no one in particular.

A male and female walked out from the shadows of the tree delicately holding hands. The woman had ivory skin with beautiful red lips that filled out her already perfect complexion. Her hair was black, like Kaoru's own, but her eyes were white even where there should be a pupil. The man had the same white eyes, but with blonde hair and a straight cut nose and a lean muscular body.

The woman spoke first, "We brought you here. I am Colekta and this is Krakten." Her voice was a smooth as honey.

Kaoru shook herself from awe. She stared upon an almost too perfect face. "But where am I?"

Krakten then answered in a deep calming voice. "You are in Kokoro."

Kaoru was really confused now. She looked up at the sky, There were two moons and a distant planet. She looked hard at the planet until she realized it was earth.

"That planet is not real." Colekta's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What do you mean it's not real? That's earth, I live there. How can it not be real." Kaoru said nearly in hysterics.

Colekta's voice was as calm as ever. "It is not real in the sense that if you were to try and travel there from here you would never reach it. It is like an illusion."

Colekta walked up to Kaoru. Kaoru noticed she was a very tall woman. Colekta took her right hand from Krakten's, and lifted Kaoru's face and examined it. "I told you Krakten, she is the one. She is the one in the prophecy. Hair as black as a raven and eyes blue and clear like pure water."

"We shall see soon enough." Was Krakten's only answer.

Kaoru pulled away, "What do you mean 'I'm the one'."

Colekta smiled, "You will know soon enough. We will visit again." She took Krakten's hand once again and shimmered then disappeared.

Kaoru could feel a presence near her. She turned around to see a red haired man exactly her height. Someone whispered, "Prophecy." In her ear and something awoke inside her.

The man standing in front of her looked at his hands in confusion. Then his violet eyes turned a molten gold colored. He looked at her and brought her close. His breath excited her. Her own eyes changed to smooth silver. She was still very close to the unknown man, Kaoru tried to pull away but she no longer controlled her body.

They laid down on the soft grass, the stranger stroking her hair. Every breath he took made her feel giddy. He started to unbutton her clothes. 'NO! This is wrong I'm married!' She cried inside her own head.

Despite what she felt she found her own hands undoing his clothes also. Kaoru tried to stop but her body didn't listen. The same voice whispered to her again, "Give in."

Her eyes welled with tears. Her body moved on its own with someone who was not her husband. But her body told her this was right.

Kaoru blacked out.

Kaoru woke up beside a warm body. She said to herself, 'It was just a dream. There is Sano right beside me.'

She turned only to find bright red hair. She shrieked. "No it couldn't be true. No, no, no, no."

Her scream awoke the sleeping man. When he saw her he blushed a deep crimson and reached for his clothes.

Kaoru realized she too was naked and quickly grabbed her shirt and put it on. They got dressed hurriedly and tense. The red-haired man mumbled something about sorry, and walked away.

Kaoru was ready for an outburst, but she heard Colekta's unforgettable voice and stopped. "Kenshin, do not leave yet."

The man stopped and went to the ground and stayed in a bowed position.

Colekta appeared from the shadows with Krakten at her side. "Kaoru, this is Kenshin."

Kaoru soon remembered her anger, "You think I could have had an introduction before..." She blushed embarrassed.

"We could do nothing. This is how the prophecy goes. Come with me."

Kaoru followed them past the trees and into a grand room with only a small table in the center. On the table was a book that seemed very old. When Kenshin saw it his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked.

"It is the Book of Prophecies."

"Can I see it?"

Colekta smiled a world-weary smile. "I'm afraid not. Only certain eyes may see it apart from Krakten and me."

Are they gods? Kaoru started to wonder. Once again Colekta smiled, an amused little smile, "No, my dear, we are not gods. We are neither human nor animal. We are not even, in your terms, living. We just are."

Kaoru still didn't understand but she decided if she asked she would just be even more confused.

"We watch over this planet. We study the Prophecies. Some have past, and will happen again, some name the events of the near future." Colekta paused briefly. "Our world is being destroyed by some darkness we know nothing of; your son is the only one who can save it. So it has been written in the prophecy."

"Sanoji?" Kaoru whispered. "Then why did you bring me?"

Colekta's perfect features took on a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry it is not your son from your planet." Colekta walked up to her and put her hand lightly on Kaoru's abdomen, "This child."

Kaoru nearly burst out with tears. She swallowed hard. "I ... I have no child there." She said, very child-like.

"You do."

Tears streamed down Kaoru's cheeks. "You mean with, with HIM?" She pointed an accusing finger at Kenshin.

"Yes. But do not blame him he could control nothing, just as you could control nothing. It was the prophecy."

Kaoru's knees buckled. "No, no, no." She sobbed. She stood up slowly and tried to run out but then Krakten's voice stopped her. "Your job is not done I'm afraid. You must stay a little longer."

Colekta took over. "Your child must be born at the City of the Lost Souls. But, Kaoru you cannot go alone. There are many dangers on the way."

"I'm not doing anything." Kaoru said angrily. "Your world looks fine to me." She gestured outside.

"We protect a small area. This was the only part we could salvage. We do not know how much longer we can hold it. The outside world is littered with darkness." Colekta said sadly.

"You must travel there, to the City of Lost Souls. And you must leave soon." Krakten said.

"Why doesn't your precious Prophecy just bring me there?" Kaoru said mockingly.

"Some things only human hands and will can do. The Prophecy has done a portion of the work; if the rest is not fulfilled then our world cannot be saved." Colekta answered. Then she turned to Kenshin. "Kenshin, you must travel with her. You must protect her."

Colekta led them out of the room, back to the pond with the beautiful trees. When she turned to leave Kaoru asked her, "Is it possible that I will be able to go back home?"

Colekta slowly turned around. "We shall see. Krakten and I are too weak to do that anytime soon." Colekta looked Kaoru straight in the eye. "Kaoru please do this. Please do not let an entire world die. If you do leave, it would have to be after the birth. We know not yet how the world will be saved only that it will."

Kaoru started to cry again. That would be too long. "Is there any way for me to see my family?"

"You can look in the water. Remember you can see them and they cannot see you." Colekta walked away.

Kaoru ran to the pond. The fish darted away. She looked at the water for a long time, nothing changed it was still the clear blue water it was before. Tears started to form and one stray tear found its way down her cheek and fell into the water.

Ripples started to reveal something, some kind of picture. Kaoru quickly wiped her tears. The picture started to become clearer until she could recognize Sano. He was talking to their child, who was sitting in his lap crying. "Shhh its okay."

"She said she wouldn't leave, she promised." The small child sobbed.

"She'll be back don't worry." Sano's voice was cracking in sadness and sounded unsure.

Kaoru couldn't watch anymore. She ran away from the sight. She stopped in front of a tree and just sat and cried. She was carrying someone else's child. A stranger to top that! She couldn't handle it.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder softly. A meek voice said. "I'm sorry."

Kaoru jerked her shoulder away, "Leave me alone, Kenshin." Then she turned on him. "This is your fault. I am carrying your child. Why did you do it? Why?" She broke out in tears again.

"I had no control over my body. I am sorry there was nothing I could do. I tried to stop." His amethyst eyes sincere. Kaoru made the mistake of looking into his eyes and completely melted.

"I-I just can't h-handle all of this happening. My l-life was going fine." Kaoru sobbed.

Kenshin came closer and put his arms around Kaoru in a warm embrace. "I am sorry all of this did happen. And I don't intend to let anything hurt you."

Kaoru just sat and cried into Kenshin's hug loving the kind words he spoke. While her insides were still screaming at her. She didn't care, she needing this. No one was here to comfort her except him.

When she came to her senses, she pulled away, wiped her eyes and said, "I'm sorry Kenshin, but I can't do this. I'm married. Thank you though."

Kaoru fell asleep on the soft grass with only her tears for company.

If you didn't like that, I'm sorry. But I kinda did. Well whether you liked it or not I would like you to review. Both opinions help. But if you didn't like it could you just make some helpful suggestions? I can now except anonymous reviews so... feel free. Okay one more reminder. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx.


	3. Hidden Secrets

Okay sorry that this chapter was so late but I have two pretty good reasons as to why. One, I have been very busy at school. And two, I had trouble as to where I would take the story next. But thank you for staying with it!

For those of you that like disclaimers here one. I do not own rurouni Kenshin.(Though I can't imagine who wouldn't want to own it)

Chapter 3: Hidden Secrets.

Kaoru thought about her family often, but dared not look into the water for fear she might see her family had moved on, or possibly worse. Something she knew she didn't want.

Kaoru felt tainted, she felt guilty and everyday she couldn't help but feel angry at Kenshin. But when she looked at him full of hate he just gave his nice warm smile that made her forget what she was thinking about.

She kept track of the days she had been there by making marks in the bark of a tree. So far it had been two and a half weeks. Kenshin cooked for her everyday. She was happy because, sad to say, even _she_ could hardly stand her own cooking. Though she was more immune to it that nearly anyone actually living.

Long ago, she had decided to herself that if she was going to be traveling with him she should learn all that she could about him. Kaoru studied him everyday, but could get almost nothing out of him. All she could see was that he was quiet. But when she looked into his eyes she could tell that there was something hidden, something sad. Could he, would he, ever tell her?

"Kaoru-dono, breakfast is ready." Kenshin called.

"I'm coming." Kaoru said back and got up to walk over to Kenshin.

Colekta and Krakten had given them a small cottage to live in for the time being. Kaoru was grateful for such a small thing. It made her feel secure somehow. Maybe it was because nothing else made sense to her here.

Kenshin laid out the food before her and bowed out of the room. Kaoru felt odd about him always doing that. He acted as if she were a queen. Sure, it was flattering but she just wasn't used to it. It was like taking credit for something she didn't do.

Kaoru ate slowly as she thought. Kenshin sat in the small cubicle that was their kitchen, eating. She called to him, "Kenshin, its okay to eat at the same table as me you know."

At first Kenshin was hesitant but came. Kaoru studied him. He seemed to be deep in thought, though steadily swallowing food. "What are you thinking about?" She said gently.

He sighed as a tired old man would after years of fighting in wars. "Sessha, is only thinking about things long forgotten." When he said this she noticed the lines that creased his face from worries. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and how pain stricken he looked. Kenshin stood up from the table and mumbled, "Only thinking about things that should be left alone, but never forgotten."

Right then Kaoru couldn't imagine why she should be angry with him. She looked at him now and she didn't see an evil person. He looked like a fragile person with everything to lose. He looked like the weight of the world had been on his shoulders and taken off only to come back and bother him once again.

"Kenshin, tell me. Tell me what it is you think about." Kaoru said, she knew of no other way to help him than to share his burden. But she couldn't understand why she wanted to share the burden only that she did. He face seemed to bring out emotions she didn't understand.

He looked at her ruefully and gave her a small smile, "You should not worry about such things."

And with that he was out of the room. There was so much emotion in his words. It pulled at her heartstrings. She sensed there was more than she could have guessed.

Kaoru circled the pond. It was so beautiful here. The trees in their entire splendor seemed happy just to be alive. They took joy in the wind. She envied them. Why should they be so cheerful when she herself could not be?

Kaoru felt a soft, gentle touch on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Colekta with her arm around her shoulders as a friend would do. "What is it my dear?"

"I want to be home. I want to see my family again."

"I have already told you about the Waters." Colekta said.

Kaoru paused. Even though nothing was evil about the Waters, she got a chilling sense in her bones. It seemed to be the connection with that and the despair of her family without her. "I want to see them in the flesh."

"I'm sorry. After the Birth you will have a choice to make. To stay or go. That will be the only time you can go." Colekta didn't say it mean, she chose her words carefully but it still hurt Kaoru.

Kaoru felt the stinging in her eyes as well as her heart. "That might be too late..." She sobbed into Colekta's outstretched arms.

"Shhhh. Its okay. If your family was that important I am sure they will wait for you." Colekta said soothingly.

"Your journey starts soon. You must be ready." Colekta's black hair swayed in the wind.

Kaoru looked at her darkly, "You've been saying that for a while now. I want an exact date." That was the lawyer part of her.

Colekta was not displaced by her anger and only answered, "You must get your rest. Your journey starts tomorrow."

Finally, a straight answer. But tomorrow? Not really what she wanted.

Kaoru wandered around a while longer. Until she found Kenshin kneeling in front of something. Had she been led here? Kaoru couldn't really remember the exact route of how she got here.

What was Kenshin doing? She sneaked around and saw that he was kneeling in front of a small tombstone. He was there with his head bowed and hands together in prayer. He opened his eyes for a while, Kaoru was afraid he might see her but his eyes never left the stone in front of him. He set some beautiful bright yellow flowers down and said, "I'm so sorry Tomoe."

Then it hit her, she shouldn't be here. This was private and she was intruding. But surely this was what his deep set sorrow was from, this Tomoe? She decided to act like she had just barely come. "K-Kenshin?"

He quickly turned around surprised. "Kaoru-dono."

They walked back to their small house together, talking. "Who was that Kenshin?"

Kenshin sighed. "That was Tomoe." He seemed like he didn't want to go any further but she pushed on.

"Who was she to you?"

Kenshin answered her question as if he was obligated to, "She was my fiancé."

Kaoru was surprised. They didn't speak until they had reached the house. "Kenshin, I'm so sorry. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here."

Kenshin became confused. Why should she be so nice? "I don't expect you to be this nice." Kenshin started to walk away and Kaoru grabbed his arm.

"Kenshin I _want_ to know. I _want_ to help"

He pulled a chair and sat down, Kaoru sat opposite him. "Our families had known each other a long time. We, Tomoe and I, had been friends since we were children. When she was sixteen she was betrothed to someone neither of us knew, his name was Akira. A week before she had to leave I asked her to marry me. Though we had met Akira, we still dearly loved each other. I was so happy when she said yes." Kenshin seemed to be getting sadder with every word.

"Akira didn't seem too hurt, but I could see the longing in his eyes when he looked at her. One night some stranger came into our village, he stayed at Tomoe's family inn. I came in to give her some flowers and I could see him sitting at a table practically drooling over her. I became angry but she stopped me from doing anything. I went home and was about to sleep when I heard screaming. I ran out as fast as I could with my sword. The stranger was dragging Tomoe away." Kenshin paused unable to speak.

"I-I ran at him with my sword. There was a perfect opening, I could get him without hurting Tomoe. I forgot who I was and I attacked. I put all my power into it. But I didn't see the weapon he was holding. I could have gotten seriously hurt or died." He choked on the next words. "She- she got in the way. Why would she do that? Her life was more important than mine! She stopped him from using his weapon but-but I got her and him in the attack. I didn't notice until she was laying in my lap. She gave me this." Kenshin touched his cross-shaped scar affectionately. "She told me I could remember her that way. She always had that kind of humor."

By the end of the sad story Kaoru was crying she looked at Kenshin, he looked defeated and worn. He too was crying in bitter memory. "Oh, Kenshin I'm so sorry. Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for hearing me. It feels like a small weight has been lifted but, I can never forget. I don't deserve to ever be happy."

Kaoru slapped him. "Don't say that. You deserve to be happy just as much as everyone else" She gave him a hug and said. "_I _forgive you Kenshin."

As Kenshin had said a weight had been lifted it seemed to Kaoru it had been transferred to her. She felt connected to him now.

Kaoru looked at the rising sun. It was beautiful. The sun was casting pinks and purples into the clouds. This was the day they were to set out on their journey.

Colekta and Krakten brought some horses out for them to ride. Kaoru didn't have any clothes but Colekta had packed something. All of it was on the horse.

Kaoru decided to look into the Water just one more time. She concentrated on what she wanted to see. With the picture set in her mind she touched the water lightly with the tip of her finger.

The ripples set out and formed a picture.

Sano was sitting in a chair in front of their dinner table. He was rubbing his temples.

"What is it?" Someone came up from behind him and set a cup of tea in front of him with one for herself. Kaoru tried hard to see who it was. It was Megumi their family doctor. What was she doing there?

Sano spoke, his voice pain stricken. "Its just so hard without her. Sanoji won't stop crying and he can't sleep, and when he _does_ go to sleep he wets his bed because of stress without his mom. I miss her so much."

"I know I know." Megumi almost purred. She got up and rubbed his shoulders. "Your so tense."

Kaoru couldn't stand to watch anymore. She put a hand up to her face and sure enough there were tears on her cheeks. Megumi was coming on to her man! When he was weakest, and most vulnerable, she was taking advantage of him. And he didn't seem to mind much. She was already too late. Her family was moving on.

Colekta, she could tell, felt sorry for her but urged her to mount the horse. Kaoru knew what she had to do. She had to have this child. But why at such a cost?

Her family...had they really moved on that easily?

There's the chapter! I hope you all liked it. I'm hoping the next one will be on time. Oh and here are the answers or comments on your reviews. But first I wanted to give a warning. For those of you who like slow-paced stories that take forever to get to the end this may not be the story for you. I have trouble turning a two minute idea into like a 100 chapter story. So forgive me in advance.

**Dark thorn white rose**: Well as you can see I did continue. Lol! I hope you enjoy.

**Readit's**: I can't really say much to your review except, Thank you!

**Gaby**: I guess I'll have to go with thanx! For yours too. I hope you continue to read.

**Lyphta**: Thank you so much for your support. And I am very glad you liked the chapter. And all I ask is that you make any suggestions you can. And if you can't I won't hold it against you.

**Corlee**: I'm sorry about how late it is. All I can say is I hope your still reading and have not given up on me because of my lateness. You know amazingly I get that a lot. I mean a lot of people say its an original story.

**Frail()** : I'm glad you got my point. It kinda makes it hard on her. And as I think we all know a good story has some tough points. When I was thinking of the story I though of the same thing. Right now I'm still thinking of how I'm going to end it. I'll decide one thing but then I'll say to myself but that's not right! So I hope you keep on readin' and reviewin'.

**Babykaoru-sama**: That's one of the thing I have most out of my writing. I don't have to skills to really slow it down for the readers. I'm sorry that its fast paced. I hope you read it anyways. I'll try to work on how fast the story goes.

**Clemen**: hmmm. I don't really understand what you mean by alternate ending but .... Oh I don't know. I forgot to put alternate universe on the summary though I'll have to fix that. I hope you continue reading.

**The squirrel ()** : What do you mean where did Kenshin come from? If you mean how did he end up behind kaoru , lets just go with the prophecy called him.

**Half-breed-demon-fox**: sorry about the update. Please forgive my stupidity. To tell you the truth it might be a happy ending and it might not depending on how you look at it. Well I've already said too much. Please stick with my story!

Okay with that done... no jk! um sorry about how it seems like i jump around i'm trying to put in splitters to seperate different parts like that but i haven't figured out how yet. when i download them onto they are taken off and i can't put them back on. SORRY! And remember PLEASE REVIEW. But no pressure or anything. (REVIEW!!!!!)


	4. Hardships of the heart

Okay I'm sorry this chapter is going to be short. But I can't help it. I had a better chapter but my computer shut down and I lost it all. And I needed to get a chapter out soo.... Yea. Well here it is enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. (this gets old fast)

Chapter 4 : Hardship of a heart.

Kaoru's groin hurt immensely as she rode. The horse was too big for her to ride. She looked down at the light brown fur underneath her. She wished the horse would get skinnier so it would hurt less but that wish, of course, never came true. The horse flicked an annoyed ear back at her as if saying, "well if you don't like it you can walk." Kaoru could've sworn the horse did say that in fact.

Kaoru felt a shiver run down her spine. She looked around for what could be the reason, her search lead her eyes downward towards the ground. Where there had once been green lush, grass was now barren dirt.

Kaoru looked up in confusion. The trees were frightening. The bark was very dark, but not like the ones in Colekta's sanctuary where the trees glowed with life and that bark was rich and lively. The black bark of these trees were most definitely dead. Kaoru could feel it, or rather, the lack of life in these trees

The branches were thin like a malnourished, bony arm. The only reason the trees still grew upward, it seemed, was to escape their own roots that held them to the unforgiving land. The branches scraped pleadingly at the sky.

The ground was grey with death. And like the land nothing grew from it but death. This was indeed a frightening place. The land was littered with black stumps.

Kenshin noticed her questioning look and answered it, "The people in the villages near here cut down the trees, hoping they will burn. So they might cook what little food they have. But it never does burn. The very soul of the tree is dead so it cannot burn."

She looked at him. The creases on his face seemed less used now. That was good. Kenshin was happier she could tell. Simply by the way he breathed she could tell. Maybe it was this world or was it true. Kaoru felt that she had a connection with Kenshin, she was sure that he was happier than he had been in a long time.

Kaoru sighed.

His scar. Why did she feel she wanted to touch it? To caress it? When she was small her mom told her that sometimes scars stay behind to remind someone of something, Sometimes as a curse for actions. Kaoru believed this was one such scar. If he could move on, not necessarily forget, but move on and continue living his life the scar might fade...

"Kaoru, there's a town up ahead we can stop and eat." Kenshin said.

Kaoru nodded in response. Then realized that she was behind him and he couldn't see the motion. "Okay, that sounds nice."

Kaoru looked up to the dull sky. She closed her eyes. Sano was sitting on the couch. She was sitting beside him with the top of her head under his chin. Sanoji was groggily dragging his feet upstairs mumbling something about being sleepy. Kaoru remembered that night well.

Her stomach tore her away from reminiscing. It churned. Kaoru thought quickly as she jumped off her horse and landed on her feet safely. She ran behind a cluster of trees. Her last thought was. _Great, morning sickness._

Kenshin acted quickly and grabbed the surprised horse's reins.

Kaoru heaved uncontrollably. Was there even anything in her stomach to come up? Another round came and sweat dripped down her temples soaking into her hair. Kaoru felt warm, gentle hands pull her long hair from her face. Taking special care in the single strands stuck to her face with sweat.

Her body finally gave up and she was free. She felt a terrible full emptiness that is usually there after vomiting. Even though there's nothing there your still not hungry. Kenshin's hand's left her. _Well doesn't that seem nice, coming to hold back my hair then leaves._ Kaoru thought bitterly.

The red-haired man was instantly back by her side holding a water skin to her. Kaoru's cheeks colored in shame. How could she think something like that from Kenshin? He held the water gingerly to her lips. He used the first few mouthfuls to wash everything out she spat it on the floor. The last she used to calm her burning throat.

"Thank you Kenshin." Kenshin only nodded as if there was no need for 'thank you's. It was just something you were supposed to do.

Kenshin bent his knees for extra strength. He put his hands together as a kind of stair. Kaoru put her foot on it and, with unexpected power, he boosted her onto the large horse.

Kenshin climbed onto his own horse gracefully. Jumping up high and swinging his leg over, barely touching the saddle until he finally sat down.

Kenshin sank into his own thoughts. He replayed what had just happened in his mind. Had Kaoru just jumped off the horse? Without thinking to add to that?! These were Karucian Horses. Thoroughbred warhorses that were large enough to kill a pony, not to mention a man or woman. Most people can't jump skillfully off these horses, for that was the only way to do it. Either jump and be hurt or learn how to jump off correctly. Colekta and Krakten gave them these fine beasts as an extra protection. They knew how to fight.

All of this brought up the question had the small, fragile Kaoru had any previous training? Whether it be in fighting, jumping, or running did she have training? This answer could be vital to their expedition. It would tell him what she was capable of.

Kaoru took in a sharp intake of breath. "Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked up from his horse's mane. "Yes?"

He noticed there was quite a bit of space between them, "Kaoru, please don't get too far ahead of me."

"I'm sorry Kenshin, but this horse just kind of feels what I want it to and it sped up. I've never ridden a horse and this was a surprise." Kaoru started to ramble until her eyes wandered back to over the hill. Kenshin urged his horse up further until he was next to her.

Kenshin was about to give her a small lecture but decided against it. He looked at her face. What was she looking at? He followed the direction of her eyes until he saw it. He only forced one pain strangled word, "How?"

Kaoru turned to him but was too slow, he and his horse were already down the hill in a blur. This was more than likely the town Kenshin had been talking about. Smoke rose in billows above the city and if Kaoru looked too close it almost rose into the sky and made a grinning skull.

She followed Kenshin's path. "Kenshin! Where are you?" she called.

She neared the center of the small village and was almost choked with the horrid smell of burning flesh. Then it struck her, this town had been attacked. Burned.

She trotted on looking for Kenshin. Tears fell from her eyes as she saw small, burnt hands that had tried to fight their way out but had no luck. Bloodied bodies lie around with stakes through them. Kaoru looked through her pack and found a handkerchief. She put it over her mouth and nose to ease the strain on her lungs. Her tears fell freely and were soaked up by the cloth.

She heard sobs and kneed her horse lightly to move on. Kenshin sat on the ground in front of a meager hut. His knees were pulled to his chest and his back was against the wall. His hands were around his knees and his head was raised to the sky. Tears streamed down his face making clean paths in the grime on his face.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru was scared for him. She felt sorry for him. She didn't know what had happened but ... but she knew these feelings were true.

His fist came down beside with too much power and a small trail of blood leaked from his clenched hand. "How could I have let this happen?"

"Kenshin there was nothing you could have done." Her voice was firm but her mind still questioned. How was she sure he couldn't have done anything? Everything was odd here maybe... NO! he surely couldn't have don't anything.

"This was Tomoe's mother's house. I promised I would take care of her. I visited her not too long ago and everything was fine. Dammit! I promised her."

Kaoru came off the horse. "Kenshin..."

Kenshin only shook his head.

Kaoru got them out of the city. She put one of Kenshin's hands over the horse and the rest of his weight she put onto herself.

She sat Kenshin down and pulled him close. He sobbed into her embrace. Kaoru rubbed his back slightly whispering soothing phrases into his ear.

"Kenshin it's alright I'm here for you."

Okay. There it is. Hope you like it. I was wondering, would anyone like to be my beta reader? If you'd notice I could use one badly. Anyone would help. Thanx!

Well thank you so much for your reviews! You guys keep me going. Gomen, gomen, gomen ! I'm sorry for how long this took. Please forgive me! Please review! Okay I'm going to write it bigger for dramatic purposes.

Please review!!


	5. Important NOTE

Oh geez.

Well for anyone still vaguely interested in this story I will be dropping it. BUT!! I will be giving it to one of my friends on who has said she'll continue it. I don't make any promises that she'll be any more consistent than I was but she seems excited so...that's it I guess!

I'll leave this up for a while and then I'll give it to her to continue!

I'm really sorry to all those who liked the story, or rather the idea of it. I hope you'll read it on her sn.

Her screen name is **mrs.muffinman**.


End file.
